U.S. patent application Ser. No. 386,129 filed Aug. 6, 1973.Iadd., which has been granted as U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,216, .Iaddend.discloses a cement lasting machine operable on the side portions of a shoe assembly comprised of a last having an upper mounted thereon and an insole located on its bottom. The machine includes a shoe assembly support that supports the shoe assembly bottom-up and cement applying members, in the form of nozzles, that are yieldably urged downwardly by a downwardly directed force against the insole and outwardly by outwardly directed forces into corners between the side portions of the upper margin and the corresponding portions of the insole periphery. The nozzles are caused to travel rearwardly in the corners while the downwardly and outwardly directed forces are maintained, from the boundaries between the previously wiped upper margin of the toe portion of the shoe assembly and the upper margin of the side portions of the shoe assembly to the boundaries between the upper margin of the side portions of the shoe assembly and the previously wiped upper margin of the heel portion of the shoe assembly, and cement is extruded through the nozzles into these corners during this travel. The rearward travel of the nozzles is terminated by the engagement of a cam, travelling in unison with the nozzles, with a stop member that is mounted in the machine and whose position can be manually adjusted. After the application of the cement in the corners, the side portions of the upper margin are wiped against and adhesively bonded to the insole by side wiping instrumentalities. The shoe assembly is clamped in position for the application of the cement between the shoe assembly support and a hold-down that bears against the insole, the support being raised to cause the insole to bear against the hold-down.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,992 discloses a heel lasting machine wherein a shoe assembly having an upper mounted thereon and an insole located on its bottom is supported bottom-up on a support and the support is raised until the insole bears against a hold-down to thereby clamp the shoe assembly between the support and the hold-down. This is followed by the movement of a plate carrying a heel clamp and heel wipers until the bight of the heel clamp, that acts as a work engaging member, engages the heel end of the shoe assembly to thus locate the heel clamp in proper position for clamping the heel portion of the upper against the last and locate the heel wipers in proper position for wiping the heel portion of the upper margin against the insole. The heel wipers move in a planar path and the hold-down is so located as to position the heel portion of the insole in a plane that is substantially parallel to this path and is substantially coplanar with the bottoms of the wipers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,474 shows a cement lasting machine that includes heel wipers and side wipers that wipe the heel and side portions of an upper margin against an insole after cement has been applied into the corners between these portions of the upper margin and the corresponding portions of the insole periphery by nozzles that travel along these corners.